


Quriosity

by JoceLyn007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall(2012)-Fandom
Genre: 00q-freeform, Action/Adventure, Drama, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, It Takes a While but Things Do Get Smutty, M/M, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Post-Skyfall, Romance, Slow Build, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoceLyn007/pseuds/JoceLyn007
Summary: 概要：完结！Bond发现他自己对他神秘的军需官越来越感兴趣。摘录：Bond的右手抚摸着Q的头发，毫无保留地坦白。“你的声音，”他说，光是想起来就让他话语间夹杂着低吼声。他好笑地摇摇头，手指在Q的发间略微抓紧。“你那天杀的声音。”他能感觉到Q抵着他的皮肤笑了。然后Q，这个小恶魔，缓慢地故意张口咬住Bond，咬紧的刺痛感让Bond又抽动了一下。“我的声音，是吗？它还能做很多事，”Q恶作剧般喃喃道。Bond的头向后靠回沙发，惊叹于Q全新的另一面。他那天杀的声音和那聪明绝顶的脑袋。天啊，但他完全陷进去了。





	1. Chapter 28 下午

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889021) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 
  * Inspired by [Quriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588344) by [WISSY_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISSY_G/pseuds/WISSY_G). 



> This is a continuing translation work of Quriosity by dr_grilfriend.  
> Thank you so much for your authorization. You are such a wonderful writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前译者停在27章，所以我是从28章开始继续翻，Title有点奇怪不能改，大家知道就好~

Bond四肢伸展地躺在沙发上，开着静音在看足球比赛。Q就坐在沙发的另一端，他的笔记本电脑架在Bond的小腿上，一边跟无线耳机的另一边说话。

“好的，去确认一下，R，我等着。”

Bond动了动他的腿，使得笔记本也跟着抖了一下。“你终于有一天能休息一下，Q。别再工作了。”

“再多十分钟。”Q心不在焉的说，用一只手固定住笔记本电脑，同时另一只手轻敲键盘。

“你半个小时前就那么说了。”

Q又心不在焉的哼了一声，再次用两只手一起打字。

Bond倾身向前。“我知道这能等到明天。就十分钟，不然我就要亲自来处理这个问题了。”他阴沉地警告。

Q的眼睛抬了一下，对于Bond的表情嘴边露出了一丝微笑，但他仅仅把笔记本移到沙发扶手上，然后接着打字。Bond看着他的手表，计算着时间。

十分钟后，Q还与R深陷在关于一些数据库问题的讨论中。

“你使用了健全命令吗？好的，所以我们知道标头是正确的，平台能正常运作并且稳定。我假设你已经试过原型检测了？……”

Bond坐起来，小心翼翼地把他的啤酒放到一边。他用脚慢慢地将咖啡桌往外推，让它在毛绒地毯上滑行而过。

Q好奇地看了他一眼，但他的眼睛又立刻回到他的屏幕上。“检查一下……没错，在目录分区的标题里——是否存在正确的游标数？”

Bond悄悄接近沙发另一端的Q。Q又瞥了他一眼，这回带着一点警惕，注视着他当Bond伸出手在Q的脖颈处轻缓地上下抚摸。

“嗯…”Q轻哼一声，当Bond开始帮他消除脖子和肩部的紧张时闭上了眼。“不，R——我只是说，呃——嗯……如果每个对象都有属性元数据向量……”

Bond凑上前去，他的右手还在揉捏Q的脖子。他轻咬了一下Q的左耳，没带耳机的那一边，同时他的左手在Q的右边打转。

“什么——”Q尖叫了一声。他清了清嗓子。“语义数据库的分析显示什么结果？”Q的左手缠绕进Bond的头发，凝视着他的明亮绿眸里带着难以看透的情绪。Bond等待着，但在转回他的笔记本之前，Q的嘴角又弯起了一丝微笑，他的手指引着Bond回到他的耳边，而不是推开他。

Bond露齿一笑，从Q的耳垂一路舔咬直至他的喉颈，他的左手轻抚过Q的身侧，将他的衬衫从裤子里抽出来然后伸进去。Q的皮肤在Bond带着老茧的手下温暖且光滑，他光洁裸露的颈部在Bond的嘴唇下柔软而脆弱。

“嗯……”Q慵懒的转过头，他因为愉悦而阖上眼，而后又轻颤着睁开,看起来有点晕眩。“我认为——我认为可能……”Bond轻拽着Q的左膝盖，让他的大腿伸展开，然后动作流畅的滑下沙发跪在Q的两腿之间。

Q灰绿色的眼睛睁大了，吃惊地张着嘴。“我认为可能我明天得亲自看看，”他结结巴巴的回复通讯那头，当Bond的双手沿着Q的大腿内侧一路向上抚摸。“我们——啊！——我们明天见，”他匆忙说，词不连句，Bond正用他的掌根按压着他的腹股沟，感受到他的阴*茎隔着他的裤子和内裤的布料抽动着抬起头来。Bond更用力的摩擦着，Q咬着唇试图抑制住自己的呜咽。

Bond对他有点心软，手上的动作停了一会儿。“是的，好了，R…Q结束通讯，”Q仓促地说，胡乱地摘掉耳机关上电脑，把它们随手堆在茶几上。

Bond朝他露出一个坏笑，将他的T恤脱下扔到一边。“我有种感觉你能用适当的激励妥善解决事情，”他挑逗道。Q的眼睛瞪大了，他的纽扣衬衫一半在裤子外面，呼吸急促而不均匀。

“我——你打算？——哦，该死的操！（bloody fuck）”Q说道，当Bond俯下身，嘴唇透过他的长裤描绘着他的柱身。Q的脚跟在地毯上打滑，Bond的双手握住他纤细的腰部固定住他，将他拉向自己的嘴，他的肩膀使Q的双腿张得更开。

Q发出一声窒息，几乎是有些痛苦，Bond撤回来，再一次隔着裤子摩擦他。“还好吗？”他问。

“是的…哦天啊，是的…”

Bond仍然有点怀疑。他们之间的关系现在变得更容易了，这使得Bond对于什么能引起Q的性趣有了更好的主意，而Bond知道这对Q来说会是一次全新的体验。“很好，”他满意地说，拉开Q的裤链。

他用力扯着裤子的松紧带，Q配合的抬起腰。Bond半脱下Q的长裤，只剩下他的内裤。他再一次用嘴包覆住Q的阴茎，这次只隔着内裤薄薄的布料，花了更多的时间在透过轻薄布料形成的一片湿润处仔细地，彻底地舔舐。

“啊——啊，天啊，（Christ）”Q深呼吸。Bond抬头看了他一眼。他的头后仰着，闭着眼，脸颊已经泛起粉色，双手紧抓着皮质沙发的坐垫。他漂亮极了（absolutely），仅是眼前这幅景象就让Bond从深处发出一声低吼，再次埋首于Q的阴茎。Q闻起来温暖，浓郁，散发着麝香味，Bond凑得更近一些，深吸一口气然后呼出温暖的气息打在潮湿的布料上，使得Q不安的扭动。

“拜托，”Q呻吟着，他的腰颤抖着稍稍顶起了一点，好像他试图控制住自己但是没太成功。Bond爱死这一刻了，当Q与生俱来的克制力开始瓦解。他向下俯身，舌头在头部打转，感受到柔软的棉布变得温暖而紧绷。终于他开始吸吮，在舌尖上品尝着湿润的棉布和Q的味道。Q在他身下猛然弓起背部，他的整个身体因为弯曲而拉紧，指关节因为几近绝望地抓紧沙发坐垫而泛白。

“操，操， _操_ ，”他沙哑地呻吟出声，接着Bond隔着布料的阻挡感觉到一阵突然的温暖湿润的脉动。他继续吸吮，透过布料用手掌轻抚着Q，帮他平复下来。

Q的手松开了沙发坐垫。他向后倒去，双手遮着他的脸，一片鲜艳的粉晕向下延伸到他的脖子。“抱歉…上帝啊，真抱歉，”他呻吟道。

“唔……”Bond靠着Q柔软的皮肤心满意足地哼哼着。他感受到一阵难以抵抗的冲动想将Q整个纳入他的口中，帮他吸吮干净，但他知道现在这对Q来说可能太过了。他没那么做，而是用鼻子蹭着Q的腰部，慢慢地解开衬衫底部的几颗扣子，“我们还没完呢，”他抵着Q的腹部低沉的说。

“什么？”Q猛地抬起头，惊讶不已。Bond坏笑。屈服于自己的冲动，他猛地拉下Q的内裤的一边，舌头缓慢的在裸露的美味的胯骨凹陷处画着圈。Q在他身下颤抖了一下，发出另一声惊叫。

“完全在意料之中，”Bond向Q保证。“事实上，你足足坚持了有30秒，比我第一次某人的嘴在我老二附近的时候表现好多了。”

“你要——”Q的话被一声喘息打断了，因为Bond舔舐着他另一边胯骨柔软的凹陷。“你现在要做什么？”

Bond小心翼翼的彻底脱下Q的内裤，轻柔地用它清理了一下Q，然后将它扔到一边。他花了一点时间来欣赏Q除了衬衫什么也没穿的样子，然后右手握住Q稍显骨节的膝盖，缓缓地一路吻上他的大腿。

“我觉得，”他说，落下最后一个吻，“我们可以懒洋洋地拥吻一会儿……”他爬上沙发坐在Q身边，拉过Q让他跨坐在他的大腿上。“……然后再来一发，”他说完，手指轻巧地一个个解开Q剩下的扣子。

Q的手撑在Bond的胸膛上，因为他两腿分开跨坐在Bond大腿上的新姿势而有点重心不稳。Bond向下看去，享受着那些修长的，苍白的手指与他古铜色，布满伤疤的胸膛的对比。

他凑上前去，占领Q柔软的嘴唇，将他的困惑全部吻走，直到他感觉到Q沉迷于这个吻并开始热切地回应他。Bond将他的手缠绕进那头美妙的，蓬松的头发里，徐徐地温柔地品尝Q的味道。他无止尽的迷失在这个吻里，只能感觉到Q的舌头与他的交缠，舌头刮过他整齐的贝齿，他尝起来如此温暖而甜蜜。天啊（Christ），这个男人和他对Bond的影响——简直深不可测（unfathomable）。

Bond终于撤开结束了这个吻，气喘吁吁的。Q还闭着眼睛，他脸上神情恍惚，他的嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿。他几乎是难以忍受的美丽。系扣衬衣现在完全敞开了，显露出Q的整个身躯，Bond分开衬衫，让它挂在Q的肩膀上以便玩弄它们，在他把布料拨开的时候双手擦过平坦的暗色的乳尖。

他的手伸进敞开的衬衫底下，手掌在Q身体上游走——他柔软的腰肢，他细瘦的肋骨的突起——绕到身后轻抚过他光滑的肩胛。Q背后的肌肉精瘦而强壮，带着简洁而恰如其分的优美，使Bond因为渴望而刺痛着。Bond目光所及之处Q的肌肤都像在发光——苍白的大腿在Bond的暗色丹宁牛仔裤上分开，胸前的玫瑰色的红晕逐渐褪去，身前裸露的大片皮肤变得像大理石般的白皙光滑，最后结束于暗色浓密的卷曲毛发。

Bond情不自禁地将他的手从Q的胸前移到腹部，这令Q颤栗，然后深入到那些卷曲毛发中。他爱抚着Q柔软的性器，接着手指继续向下探去，握住他的阴囊，在他的手掌中把玩，让Q羞涩地扭动着。

 _“天啊（Christ），”_ Bond深吸一口气，凑上前去舔舐Q的乳尖，使它们变得如小石子般硬挺，Q因此发出轻柔细小的祈求声。现在Bond的手来到了Q的大腿上，他无法控制自己，手掌拂过大腿两侧的曲线，用了点力气结实地握住Q的臀部，揉碎他温柔，柔软的暖意。

Q发出另一声支离破碎的呻吟，Bond懊悔地猛地后退靠在沙发靠垫上。他的老二在粗糙的丹宁布下坚挺的像石头，而Q毫无疑问还太过敏感。“抱歉，亲爱的，”他咬着牙说道，但Q摇了摇头。

“我 _喜欢_ ，你这个傻瓜”他喘息着，然后他伸手稳稳地抓住Bond脑袋两边的沙发靠背。他将他的胯部顶向Bond的，一开始有些笨拙，随后就找到了节奏，他细窄的腰流畅灵活地起伏着，当他磨蹭着Bond牛仔裤下的隆起时他的性器也很快就挺立起来。上帝啊这感觉真好， _太他妈_ 好了。

Q凑上前去，他的嘴紧贴着Bond的脖子。当Q贴着他的皮肤呻吟的时候Bond感受到牙齿的刮擦。然后Q开始吮吸着Bond的脖子，以一种笨拙但充满热情的方式。Bond感到刺痛。他不确定Q是不是故意的，但从他以往的经验来看这绝对会留下印记，但上帝啊光是这个想法就让他快去了。

“该死的（Bloody hell），”Bond嗓音沙哑，“真他妈 **该死** （Bloody fucking hell），Q。”他贴着Q绷紧了，允许他自己享受最后一刻令人目眩神迷的快感，然后他两只手紧紧地握住Q的窄腰，让他停下来。“我有个 _计划_ 的，该死（dammit），”他低声咆哮。

“管你的计划去死，”Q吼回去，不耐烦地晃动他的腰，推挤着Bond的掌握，用力到很可能之后会留下淤青。

Bond咬紧牙关，集中每一丝的意志力，然后让Q稳稳地从他大腿上滑下。

“怎么——”

Bond凑上前，用一个饥渴的吻打断了Q刚出现的抱怨，贪婪地舔吻着进入Q然后又轻柔地亲吻他，哄骗着Q在他口中发出那些甜蜜微小的声音。

他颤抖地喘息着向后撤回。“我想为了你这么做，Q，”他说，再一次滑到Q两脚之间，他的手轻抚着Q的柱身。他又一次完全地硬了，湿润的前液在Bond手指扫过的地方聚集起来。

Q发出另一声压抑的喘息，愉悦和挫败在他脸上交战。“为什么？”

Bond将他的前额靠在Q的大腿上，自己也不确定为什么。他想让Q享受这些，这是一部分原因，但还有其他原因。Bond的某些部分也需要这个，这回在这件事上需要一些“一厢情愿”。他想要崇拜（worship）Q，用他的手，他的嘴和一切因为某些原因他不能说出口的东西来向他表明。“Just let me,”他说，不善表达他的渴望。“Please，Q—— _let me._ ”

“我——”

Q再一次因为Bond缓缓地上下套弄他的阴茎而颤抖。“再等一下。”Q的手环绕上Bond的腰的时候他僵住了，动作暂时停了下来，他的眉头因为担心而皱起。“哦天啊，James，我——我不能，呃… _回报你_ 。还不行，我觉得不行。”

Bond放松下来。“我不需要你那么做，Bond嘶哑地回答。“这只是……这是为了你，Q。”

Q在Bond脸上搜寻了很久。最终他点头了，当他紧握Bond腰侧的手变成爱抚的时候，他的眼睛闪动着暖意。他慢慢地向后靠回沙发坐垫，将他的双腿分得更开作为无声的邀请。他的手掌从Bond的手腕轻拂至他的手背，在Bond再一次开始缓缓地抚弄他的阴茎的时候动作变得更加轻柔。他热切地注视着，睁大了眼睛在Bond的脸和在他阴茎上动作的手之间来回扫视。

Bond俯下身，缓缓地沿着Q的柱身从下至上舔过一道湿滑的痕迹，由此引起的压抑的呻吟声令他感到愉悦。他花了一些时间——探索着什么会让Q颤抖和呻吟，什么会让他呼吸急促，精瘦苍白的大腿肌肉变得紧绷。

这和Bond以前做过的那些太不一样了——这次的诱惑里这没有一丝算计。Bond只想要与Q共同享受这份愉悦，看着Q在Bond的手下和嘴里分崩离析，知道他是唯一一个被允许这么做的人。只有他能听到当Q挣扎着，试图不在Bond嘴里挺动时发出的几近绝望的细微呻吟。只有他能看到当Q完全迷失了自我，毫不羞耻，贪婪地打开他颤抖的双腿，他的脚趾因为难以自已的快*感而蜷曲。只有他能让Q最终睁大了眼睛，让他在猛烈高潮时，为了扼住自己的叫喊而用力咬住手掌，他清瘦的身躯在Bond的手下因快感而扭动着，他的性器抽动着释放在Bond湿润火热的嘴里。

天啊（Christ），Bond几乎对他的欢愉感同身受，他如饥似渴地啜吸Q，想让这快感延续，舔弄着安抚他的抽搐和余韵。终于，他再也忍耐不了了——他笨拙地摸索到自己的裤链，前额紧贴着Q的大腿，同时他湿滑灵巧的手套弄着自己。

“不。”Q沙哑的嗓音吓了他一跳。他抬起头，依然热切地抚弄着自己。

“上这儿来，”Q命令道。“跨坐在我身上，我想看。”

从Bond喉咙里发出的声音近乎野蛮的嘶吼，震惊的高声尖叫只是使得Q的双眸变得更暗。

Bond摇晃着站起来，脱掉他的牛仔裤，身体覆在Q之上，他的膝盖陷在柔软的皮革里，跨跪在Q纤细的腰两侧。

“对，”Q说道，他的声音低沉而渴望，同时Bond开始近乎残忍地套弄着自己。“Hard and fast now，Let me see it.”

Bond每一个动作都伴随着咕哝声，喉咙里发出粗重的喘息。他能感觉到那快感，已经被延缓了太久，粘稠而厚重，终于聚集在他的脊柱末端。“Q，”他喘息道，“操，Q…”

“ _James_ **，** ”Q喃喃道，他看起来沉醉在欲望里，他深色的眼睛半睁着，嘴巴微微张开，专注地看着Bond。还有他的声音，那见鬼的 **声音** …

Q的手轻拂过Bond的大腿后侧，那些修长灵巧的手指深深陷入肌肉，用力到将Bond的勃*起推到不能再高了。Q把头向后仰去，露出他修长苍白的脖颈线条，他的胸膛在Bond的身下拱起，向他敞开。

“是的，”他再次说道，“射在我身上， _Now._ ”

Q的声音低沉而粗糙，带着那些数不尽的任务里出现的熟悉的优雅口音——使Bond平静下来，让他充满信任——如今加上了一点尖锐。 _Q_ 的声音，沉醉在快感中，祈求着这个……这个想法灼烧着他的脊柱一路向下，快感已经如此强烈，几乎近似痛苦。Bond在Q之上拱起身体，最后几下急切地用力操进他的手中，紧绷在他体内拉伸至极致，最后终于断了。快感在他体内爆发，滚烫而厚重，从他的脊柱末端涌起，当他高潮的时候颤抖着席卷过他的全身，射在Q的胸上和肚子上。这幅景象真是难以想象的性奋，难以置信的亲密。Bond大叫着射完最后几下，Q在他身下颤抖呻吟着，如同对这欢愉感同身受。

终于Bond平复下来，气喘吁吁地，他的头重重的垂在脖子上。他几乎快要控制不住让自己的重量瘫倒在Q的身上，他倾身翻到旁边，在Q身旁四肢伸展地躺着，惊讶而满足。

“我的天啊，（bloody hell）”他难以置信地吸气。Q哼哼着表示同意，手脚并用地跪起来，转向Bond。他的三根修长的手指划过他胸膛上的白色痕迹，因为自己的触碰而有点颤抖。

Bond笨拙地抓住Q游走的手拉向自己。他一边凝视着Q，一边舔吸着Q湿滑的手指，舌头舔过所有指尖和缝隙，在Q的指尖纹路上品尝着自己的味道，Q的眼睛忽闪着阖上了。

Q凑上前去，前额靠在Bond肩膀上，他的呼吸温暖而轻柔地打在Bond古铜色的皮肤上。Bond在Q的指尖上印下最后一个吻，放下他们的手，将Q的手掌平摊着按在他的胸口，Bond的心脏在他们相贴的手下有力地跳动。

他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，平复着呼吸，Bond的脑袋迷迷糊糊地神游着。

他感受到Q深吸了一口气，脸还埋在Bond的肩膀里。“这个……”他的声音低沉而粗糙，然后他清了清喉咙重新说道，“我想象过这个，我一直想象着跟你这么做。”

 _该死的。_ 一想到Q边想象着Bond边抚摸自己。在他不可告人的幻想中，献上自己的身体任Bond为所欲为。Bond疲软的性*器可怜的抽动了一下。

Bond的右手抚摸着Q的头发，毫无保留地坦白。“你的声音，”他说，光是想起来就让他话语间夹杂着低吼声。他好笑地摇摇头，手指在Q的发间略微抓紧。“你那天杀的 **声音** 。”

他能感觉到Q抵着他的皮肤笑了。然后Q，这个小恶魔，缓慢地故意张口咬住Bond，咬紧的刺痛感让Bond又抽动了一下。“我的声音，是吗？它还能做 _很多事_ **，** ”Q恶作剧般喃喃道。

Bond的头向后靠回沙发，惊叹于Q全新的另一面。 _他那 天杀的声音和那聪明绝顶的脑袋。天啊，但他完全陷进去了。_


	2. Chapter 29 坦露

来吧，007。动动你的懒屁股。”

Q的声音跟往常一样清脆，但尽管透过他自己雷鸣般的心跳声和身边激烈的枪战声，Bond也听出了那隐藏在声线里几不可闻的颤抖。

“甜言蜜语够多了，Q，”Bond喘息道，“我正在工作呢。”

“那就省点力气你这个愚蠢的混蛋， _行动_ 。”

Bond凶狠地笑了。他们的对话很可能在跟班们听来已经远超过于开玩笑的逗弄，但能听到Q声音里的那一丝微弱的恐惧被愤怒掩盖这也值得。

Bond成功到达楼梯顶端，撞开通往屋顶的门。

“很好，我能再次看见你了，”Q说，他的声音现在听起来更冷静，因为他能看到发生了什么。“一旦你安全撤退我就会炸了整个设施。在你左边15米，与相邻的房顶只有5米的距离。四年级的中学生都能做到。

如果Bond还有力气的话他会翻个白眼。他极速跑过铺满沥青的屋顶。一个助跑起跳飞身跃过建筑之间的空隙。当他在另一边狠狠落地的时候他的膝盖嘎吱作响，他顺势一滚使得他肺部的空气都被猛地挤出。

胸部仍然能感受到紧迫的挤压，Bond强迫他自己站起来。

“行了，”Q说，“你的11点钟方向，12米，那里有个防火梯通向地面……该死的 _操_ ！”

在他身后通往屋顶的门又开始哐当作响。Bond调转方向，在他的追捕者用手持火箭推进榴弹瞄准他直直发射的同时掏出他的枪。

Bond被击中了腿部，同时整个周遭在火光中爆炸，紧接着陷入了黑暗。

 

 

———————— 这里是盖棉被谈恋爱分割线~ ————————— 

 

 

Bond缓缓醒来，首先意识到空气通过他仿佛塞满木屑的喉咙，进入他的肺部，发出刺耳的声音。全身都疼，那种迟钝的，隐隐抽痛的疼痛感使得进行下一次呼吸的念头都变得几乎难以忍受。但他还是那么做了，与疼痛作斗争，强迫自己恢复知觉。

他不自觉地开始评估自己的状况，依次抽动他的四肢。当他意识到他感受不到他的右臂时，他忽然感到一阵恐慌。最后看到火箭推进榴弹的画面和满眼的火焰在他的眼睑后炸开。操，操， _操_ 。他强迫自己的眼睛如同砂纸刮擦一般睁开，因为刺眼的荧光灯而眯起眼。

他转过头，那恐慌忽然平息了下来。他的右臂只是麻了，血液循坏因为Q的脑袋依偎在Bond的右肩上被阻断。Q瘦削的身形跟他一起塞满了病床，他的右臂和右腿缠抱着Bond。Bond长长的，颤抖地舒了一口气。

他倾头，把脸埋在Q的一头乱发里，呼吸着他的味道。他闻起来温暖而柔软——柠檬草，佛手柑和Q本身的气味。他闻起来像 _家_ ，接着一阵柔情涌现让Bond快速地眨着眼，他的喉咙甚至哽咽了一会儿，然后他重重地吞咽了一下。

Q动了一下，睡意朦胧地咕哝着什么，然后忽然惊坐起来。他乱动了一会儿，手臂碰到床栏发出响声，而Bond忍不住发出一声呻吟，因为他身上每一块疼痛的肌肉似乎都被挤压着。

Q似乎注意到了声音，他镜片后漂亮的眼睛睁大了。“噢。噢，该死。对不起。”

他看起来几乎像是要爬出床去，而Bond伸出因为发麻而感到刺痛的手，一把抓住他的纽扣衬衫。

“留下来。”他粗声说。

Q笑容明亮，他俯下身，轻吻了一下Bond的嘴唇然后撤回来，他的笑现在更像是弯成了嘲讽的弧度。

“清晨口气乘一千倍。”他开玩笑道，然后他的眼神专注起来，评估着情况。“我去把床升起来一点，这样你可以喝点水，”他告诉Bond，“在确定你的精神状态是否允许之前，他们不想给你止痛药，但那应该很快的。坚持一下。”

Q小心翼翼地越过Bond，按下另一边床栏上圆形的呼叫按钮。然后从床头的托盘里抓过一杯水，插入一支吸管后才拿近Bond的嘴边。

Bond恼火地轻拍那只试图向他喂送吸管的手，把杯子从Q手里拿过来。上帝啊，第一口的感觉简直不可思议，冰凉的水缓解了他干渴，疼痛的喉咙，尽管在他吞咽时伴随着刺痛。

“吸入烟尘，”Q解释道。他现在靠在一边手肘上休息，他的头发在他苍白的脸旁翘得乱七八糟，下巴上冒出一片暗色胡茬。他看起来美味可口。“当然了，还有脑震荡，”Q继续道。“多处挫伤和外部擦上，但这次没有骨折。你还要再被观察几个小时，但我们应该可以回家了……”Q看了看他的表，“在今晚晚些时候。”

_家_ 。Bond应声而笑，感觉到他嘴唇上的表皮裂开一个伤口。

“别笑，”Q命令道，“别动，别拉伤任何地方……”他的声音变得支离破碎。“噢天啊，James，我真抱歉。”

“什么？”Bond迷迷糊糊地端详着Q。

Q闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，仿佛在聚集起所有勇气，然后那双灰绿色的眼睛担忧但直截了当地再次看进Bond眼里。

“是我做的决定，”Q说，声音因为不安而紧绷。“我炸了那个设施。我知道你还没完全撤退但我……我不知道还能做什么了。那个人拿着的是RPG-29，装载着双弹头反坦克高性能炸药，能够穿透爆炸反应装甲和复合装甲，万一他成功发射了……”

Bond举起一只沉甸甸的手，因为缺少协调能力导致他的拇指胡乱地抹过Q的下嘴唇，阻止那些慌乱脱口而出的语句。

“那是正确的决定，”他困难地说道，接着他的眼睛违反他的意愿似乎疲倦地闭上了，他的手再次重重地垂落到床上。

他听见Q颤抖着松了一口气，接着感受到Q蜷伏回Bond身边的温暖。

Bond听到一阵轻柔的敲门声，他强迫自己睁开眼睛，一位穿着白大褂的女人走进来，看起来对于Q在他的床上出现完全不惊讶。当她在消毒双手的时候，Q自然而然的降下床栏，然后移动到床边的椅子上，期间一直握着Bond的手好像不能与他完全分离。

女士自我介绍是Bond的神经科医生。她看起来很疲惫，眼下黝黑的皮肤有一层深紫色的轮廓，而且她在给Bond做一系列熟悉的常规检查，询问问题和检查瞳孔反应的时候堵回了一个哈欠，接着还有Bond如今已经了熟于心的运动神经和感官检查。

“正如你的档案里显示的，007，你似乎有一个非比寻常坚硬的脑袋，”她尖锐的栗色眼睛闪着光评论道。“你的CT没有问题。通常来说你需要留院观察一晚，但是你的这位男朋友向我保证他能完成这项任务。我现在会给你第一剂止痛药，但请在服用下一剂之前吃点东西，当然还有如果感到任何加剧的头疼，呕吐或者什么，马上回到医院来。我确定你知道这些例行常规的。还有什么问题吗？”

Bond摇了摇头然后立马就后悔了，粗哑地回答“没有，”然后感激地咽下在纸杯里提供给他的止痛药。

“再给我一两个小时再给你输点液，以及办理你的出院手续，然后你就可以走了，”她言简意赅地一口气说道。当她最后朝Bond的方向扫了一眼，她疲惫的脸都明亮了点。“你要好好听你男朋友的话。我同意让你这么快出院的唯一原因是因为他向我保证不会让你劳累过度。明白了吗？”

“明白，”Bond顺从地回答，但她已经离开房间了。

Bond躺回去，转过头看着Q。“回到我身边来，”他命令道，而Q欣然滑回床上，再次把床栏升起来以保护自己，同时依偎回Bond的身边。

“所以，你现在是我的男朋友了，是吗？”Bond试图开玩笑地说道，但显然他的声音里流露出一些担忧，因为Q又一次抬起头来，眉头紧皱，担心地俯视着Bond。

“我——你介意吗？我很抱歉，我猜可能是当时你被带回来的时候，很明显我的关心超过了……军需官的程度？”

Bond一只手绕上Q的后颈，拇指轻划着安抚的圆圈。“我不介意。我想我们迟早要面对Mallory的。”

“Mallory？”Q的眉头皱得更紧了，他的眼睛在Bond脸上搜寻了一会儿。“噢！”他说，好像恍然大悟。B觉得奇怪，他忽然看起来很不确定，完全坐起来了，不安地轻咬着唇。“嗯，”他说，“呃……”

“我错过了什么？”Bond问道，他的焦虑在 Q慌乱时看起来惊人的可爱模样面前完全黯然失色。

“我，呃，嗯，我——在你从苏黎世回来的第二天，我就按照规定提交了关系登记文书。我是不是——我是不是可以理解为你还没那么做？”

Bond晕乎乎的脑袋花了一点时间才理解Q的话。“这还有文书？”Bond怀疑地重复道，“来宣布我们搞在一起了？”

“Well，所有部门间的关系都必须上报。他们在岗前培训时就说明了。当然了，我那时并不觉得这会是什么很重要的事，但……”Q的声音犹豫地渐渐变小，“你生气了吗？我应该先问问你的，我猜。”

止痛药可能开始起作用了，但Bond忍笑忍得十分辛苦。“见鬼的 _岗前培训_ ，”他晕乎乎地笑着重复道，“你一个叛变的黑客，被MI6非法拘禁，被胁迫在这里工作，而你还在见鬼的 _岗前培训_ 上认真听讲。”这回他忍不住了，发出一串十分像傻笑的声音。“我敢打赌你还 _做笔记_ 。”

Q放松下来，他的嘴角又弯起一个微笑。“不需要。我有超乎寻常的记忆。”

“的确，”Bond轻声说。“带着你那非同寻常的… _记忆_ …回这儿来。”

Q又舒舒服服地窝回Bond身边。“你真是能把 _所有事_ 都变成性暗示，”他评论道，声音里藏着笑意。

“我尽量。”

他们安静地休息了一会，然后Q再次开口了，他的声音又变得认真起来。“我应该先问问你的。我是说，万一你想……保密。”

“如果可以的话，我会在屋顶上向全世界宣告，”Bond昏昏欲睡地说，“只要你还能做我的军需官。”

Q贴着Bond的肩膀点头。“Mallory盘问了我一会儿，但我向他保证不管我们的关系最后演变成怎么样，我都会尽我最大的努力确保你安全归来，就像我会对我所有的外勤特工做的那样。”

Q再次抬起头来，他的眼睛明亮而严肃。“我唯一不能跟他保证我会为了任务而牺牲你，我争论说这种处境是不可能同时出现的——在正确的任务计划和战术支持的前提下，我们应该能够避免任何需要牺牲你来成功完成任务的情况。”

Bond嗤了一声，Q羞怯地耸了耸肩。“这只是最好的假设，我知道。Mallory因为这个讽刺过我。但我们达成协议，在那样的情况下，R有权利接管通讯指挥，而我会退下一线。”Q的嘴不开心的下垂。“这只是个形式。我们都知道，不论什么事，在那样的情况下，请你一定拼尽全力做你最擅长的事。”

Bond感到他胸口有什么揪紧了——不是因为想到自己的死亡，他很早以前就已经接受了这种可能性——而是因为想到了在那样的境况下Q不得不承受的事情。

他试图集中那些迷迷糊糊的想法，努力从疲惫，止痛药和异样情感纠缠而成的一团乱麻中拉出一句条理清晰的回答。“我们都知道我的工作有风险，Q——我们俩的工作。如果女王的子民命悬一线，我会永远履行我的职责。”他的拇指轻抚着Q带着胡茬的脸。“但我向你保证如果这真的发生了，这肯定是万不得已。”他感到被Q灰绿色的眼睛所吸引，沉迷其中，一反常态地坦率说出自己的真心话。“我会拼尽我最后一口气回到你身边。我可能会面对死亡，但我不找死。我不再那么做了。”

一个温暖，温柔的微笑在Q脸上漾开。他抚上Bond在他脸上的手，拉下来在手心印上一个吻。然后他再一次躺下来，小心翼翼地握着Bond。

Bond呼吸着Q的温暖与亲密，试图想些他能给出的能让Q安心的其他保证。“不要忘了，”他终于说道，“起死回生是我的专长。”

他能感觉到Q靠着他的肩膀笑了。“而挑战不可能是我的（专长）。我们俩一起能让你平安退休，管那些不同意的人去死。”

Bond轻声笑了。 _退休_ 。大概三年前，他因为对Vesper的爱的幻想而自愿离开外勤。一年前，光是退休这个想法都会使他不寒而栗，简直是比死亡还可怕的宿命。现在……而现在，这个想法几乎令人心动。

他亲吻了Q的额头，终于肯闭上眼睛。他放任自己小睡一会儿，想象着与Q共度的余生——不以日计，不以年计，十年之后又十年，直到百年。（measured not in months or years, but in decades.）


	3. Chapter 30 挑战

这女人实在是令人讨厌——聒噪而傲慢，她大笑的声音好比指甲在黑板上刮擦，令Bond浑身不舒服。Bond用那种似乎被她迷住的神情微笑着。

他靠的更近，摆弄着她手肘旁的杯垫，故意让她的注意力转移到他手上。在她昂贵的香水掩盖下她闻起来尖锐而刺鼻——这年头谁还用发胶？——她体内的怨气仿佛正从她身上每一个毛孔中散发出来。她的眼睛注视着Bond，充满了算计和报复。

“那么，Mr. Reynolds。毫无疑问，你是想认识一下我的丈夫？”

Bond不动声色，没有在脸上表露出任何惊讶，保持着温暖而真诚的微笑。  
“我不明白你的意思。通常我会尽我所能来避免遇上我觉得迷人的女士的丈夫。”他让自己的微笑变得邪魅，他的指尖轻刷过她的手背。

“除非他 _非常_ 善解人意，并且愿意加入？”

“说谎。”她刻薄地对着Bond的脸呼出一口烟，故意将烟头按灭在红木的吧台上，尽管烟灰缸就在她左边几英寸的地方。“你不想跟我上床，”她直白地说，她的眼睛如同鲨鱼一样，平淡而毫无生气。“也许十年前你会，但现在，像你这样的男人向我示好的唯一理由……”她轻蔑地皱皱鼻子，“……是为了接触到我的丈夫。所以我只问你一个问题。你能够给我什么？”

Bond漫不经心地向后靠回吧台上，直直看进她的眼里。“任何你想要的。”

她充满掠夺性地打量着他。“你的身体？”她的声音里充满傲慢。“穿的有点糟糕，不是吗？”

操，肯定是他的脸上流露出了什么东西。因为她的表情忽然变得贪婪。

“就是 _这个_ 。”她自鸣得意地说。“有点自傲，是吗？那我就要这个。你的自尊。”

Bond想要咬紧牙关。他点了点头，谨慎地让他的表情保持自然 。“我在楼上有一个房间。”

 

 

 ——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“那个 _婊子_ **。** ”Q在耳机里低声咕哝，简洁明了但发自内心，然后再一次归于安静。Bond小心地抑制住一个微笑，注意着电梯里所有能够反射的表面，但他的心里轻松了一小会儿。

这将会变得很糟糕，Bond允许自己花了点时间回想上次见到Q的时候——在稀薄的晨曦中四肢伸展地躺在他们的床上。他在枕头上散开的头发，他色泽饱满的粉色双唇，他的T恤在睡梦中卷起褶皱露出一截脆弱的腹部。Bond在回忆中沉醉了一会儿，然后当电梯到达他们的楼层发出“叮”声，他立刻就开始投入到谨慎而熟悉的冷静中，接下来几小时他都需要靠这个撑过去。

他殷勤地把手放在女人的后腰处，引导她走向房间。门一在他们身后轻柔的关上后，他立刻将她拉近，诱惑地靠近。

“别傻了，”她呵斥道，用戴满戒指的手将他推开。她走远了几步，傲慢地审视着房间，然后转过身又尖刻地扫了Bond一眼。

“你们这些男人。永远觉得这个世界由你们的下半身说了算。真是可悲。”

Bond仔细地打量着她，想看出她想让他怎么做的暗示。

恳求？忏悔？很明显她是想羞辱他，但他莫名觉得只是在他们干的时候叫他dirty boy并不是她想要的。

“喝点什么吗？”他提议道，拖延着时间。

她把手上的东西放在梳妆台上。“我会自己来。你去把你的衣服脱了。”

她给自己倒一杯金汤力的时候甚至都没费心看他一眼，所以Bond放弃了任何勾引的打算，直接快速而高效地把自己脱光了。他站直了，双手放松地垂在身体两侧，当她从桌子里拉出一把椅子然后坐下，双腿端庄的交叉在一起，一边抿着她的酒一边打量着他。

她的扫视不带任何情欲，她的眼睛在他的老二上停留的时间和其他任何部位都一样。

“每个人都会低估漂亮的女人，Mr. Reynolds——或者不管你的真名是什么——而我曾经就是一个漂亮的女人，”她的眼睛仔细观察着他，好像在看他是否会反对她用了过去式，而当他保持沉默的时候她赞同的点点头。“你现在明白了。”她又小心地抿了一口她的金汤力。

“当我遇见Bernard的时候他已经结婚了，当然了。我花了不到一个星期就干掉了她。现在，我已经过了我的全盛期了——就跟你一样，真抱歉这么说。”她的声音听起来一点也不抱歉，反而带着怀恨在心的满足感。“你知道为什么我还依然是西半球最大的军火贩子的妻子吗？而不是被埋在某个无名塚里，这样Bernard就可以找下一个武器甜心三号（Arm Candy #3）？”

Bond等了一会儿，确认这不是个假设性问题才回答。“因为你很聪明。”他实事求是地说。

她把酒放在桌子上发出响声。“因为我很 _聪明_ ，”她表示同意。“你难道觉得你是第一个企图勾引我的男人吗， _光是_ 在这个星期内？每个人都想从Bernard这得到什么。他的钱，他的人脉，他的政治影响力。而他们巴结我只是为了接近他。”

她站起来，绕着Bond踱步，上下打量着他。“目光短浅。Bernard能玩他的小游戏是因为我允许他这么做，他让我活着是因为他别无选择。如果我是个男人，我会成为 _两个_ 半球上最大的军火交易商，然而我却在这儿，在酒吧打发时间，用像你一样可悲的谄媚者取悦我自己。”

“你有吗？”她因为Bond的话猛地抬起头，眯起她尖锐的蓝眼睛。“你被取悦了吗？”Bond委婉地说。

她尖声大笑。“到这儿来。”

“我可以跪下，”Bond建议道。

“如果我想让你跪下，我会让你那么做的，”她的声音像鞭子的抽打。“你觉得这会那么容易吗？我让你跪下，让你像狗一样爬，然后我会因为你施舍给我的服从的表象而感到感激，除此之外，你还是会一如既往地自以为是？”Bond谦卑地歪了歪头。“再一次低估我了，”她厉声喝道。“站直了。”

Bond挺直成稍息的姿势，她在他身后盘旋，尖长的指甲随意地在这里或那里戳弄。“看看你对这幅身体做了什么。伤痕累累，破碎不堪，而你还想要献给我 _这个_ ？”

Bond感到他的血液开始加速流动，屈辱感哽住他的喉咙。她再一次站在他面前，结束了她漫长的检阅。他能看出她满意地捕捉到了他一闪而过无法克制的怒气。

“你用这幅身体操过多少女人？成百？上千？”她仔细观察着他的表情，“我敢打赌你甚至连她们其中一打都记不清了。但你会记住 _我_ 。”她沾沾自喜地说完。

她转过身，暴露出Bond巴不得狠狠掐住的脖子，给自己又倒了一杯金汤力，然后坐回椅子上。“上床去，”她命令道。“靠着坐好然后分开你的腿。”

Bond服从命令，暗自叹了一口气。她抿了一口酒，注视着他。“摸你自己，”她无情地命令道，“如果你能让自己射出来，我明天就可以引荐你。”

Bond向后靠上床头板，开始懒洋洋地轻抚他的阴茎，翻看着他脑中一系列能激起性欲的想象。其中大多数画面似乎最近都围绕着Q，Bond追溯到更久以前，专注于他过去的那些不知名的女人身上。这边臀部挺翘的曲线，那边撩动的金色秀发……

“你以为自己是谁？”那女人令人作呕的声音打断了他的专注，“花花公子？商人？看看你现在，破碎，又可悲，你除了是个悲哀的老 _男妓_ 以外什么都不是。”

该死的。Bond闭上眼睛，试图保持他逐渐消退的勃起。曾经在名古屋有个女人，纹身从锁骨一直延伸到小腿……

“睁开你该死的眼睛，看着我，你这个肮脏的男妓。 _我_ 才是你要取悦的人。”

Bond强迫自己睁开眼睛。他感到羞辱涌上他的脖子，让他脸上发热。那女人冷酷直白的眼睛回望着他，他的老二在他手里软下来时，他发出一声挫败的低吼。

“我一直在想，我想试试把你吸出来，”Q轻脆，带着古典口音的声音忽然在耳机里出现。

Bond吃惊地倒吸一口气，他的阴茎在他再一次的抚摸下抽动着恢复生气。

“顺便说一下，我们现在在私人通讯连线上，我在我的办公室里。这女人真是乏味到令人讨厌，所以你现在要转而听我的了。”

Bond颤抖地舒了一口气，让自己陷入想象。Q在他的办公室里，可能甚至还躺在他的皮质沙发上，他的羊毛衫有点凌乱。耻辱感留下的令人恶心的回味因为这幅景象而渐渐淡去，取而代之的，一声性奋低哼让他的血液流动燥热起来。

“正如我刚才说的，”Q若有所思地说。“你在我嘴里的这个念头，最近变得非常的令人心动。你一直那么有耐心，我知道你能再多忍耐一会儿的，让我自己探索。”

噢，真见鬼。一想到这个，Q对所有关于性的事情那追根究底的学习方法，应用在 _这件事_ 上。Bond现在完全硬了，他的手在他坚挺的柱身上来回摩擦，从根部到顶端。

“你硬起来的时候那么粗，但我不会试图一次就把你全部含住。那样太过急于求成了。我一开始会，可能，先从顶端开始，舔一舔。我知道我喜欢你尝起来的味道，我还注意到你喜欢我的拇指轻揉过头部的时候。现在就那么做。（Do that now.）”

Bond用拇指擦过他性器的顶端，晕开那里的湿润，大声呻吟着。那女人锐利的眼睛依旧在他身上，她的嘴仍在时不时吐出尖酸刻薄的讥讽，但Bond只能听见他耳中Q那优雅的嗓音。

“就是那样，”Q平静地说。“想象一下如果那是我的舌头那感觉会多棒，那么火热，潮湿。我知道你喜欢（adore）我的舌头，James，有时我看到你在看着我，希望它伸出来。难道你真的认为我会为了其他什么人故意（make a such a show）那样舔冰淇淋吗？”

天啊，那个调皮的小恶魔。Bond清楚的记得那情景，上一次他在维多利亚公园里给Q买了一支冰淇淋——Q粉色的小舌头在冰淇淋球上打卷，再往上他明亮的绿眼睛恶作剧般看着Bond。他几乎都没来得及吃完，Bond就将他拉到一棵树后面，接下来他们在那儿花了十分钟互相紧贴摩擦着对方，Bond的后背靠着粗糙的树干，交换着放纵的薄荷巧克力脆片味的吻。

“当然了，我会想要一直看着你。但我觉得你不会介意的，对吧？我在舔舐着你的老二的时候注视着你，当我变得大胆的之后，到处都舔吸一下。”

**“** _天啊_ **，”** Bond深呼吸。他的手现在加快了速度动作着，在他坚硬的柱身上粗鲁而猛烈，每一次摩擦都触发快感。

Q发出一声愉悦的细微的声音，使得Bond感到一阵酥麻沿着脊椎一路向下。“你的阴茎在我的手里真是迷人（lovely）。那光滑的触感，那美味的隆起，在你变得更粗的时候你血液的脉动。我只能想象得到要是在我舌头上会感觉更好。就只是在上面打转一会儿，可能再沿着你的形状缓缓地舔上一两道湿滑的痕迹，感受你在我嘴边跳动起伏。”

“操 **他妈** 的，”Bond低吼，他现在硬得像石头，顶端不断渗出前液，热切地紧握着他的性器，感受着手上湿滑的滑动将快感带向他的全身。光是想想Q的嘴在他的老二附近——那灵活的唇瓣和灵巧的粉舌……

“够了！”女人的声音打断了他色情的幻想。他眨了眨眼，再次聚焦在她身上。“不准再摸你自己。”

Bond发出一声抱怨的呻吟，拿开他的手，剧烈地喘息着。

她的眼睛严厉地审视着他，两颊的颧骨上泛起颜色。

“你比我想象的还要放荡。我不能让你太容易过关了，不是吗？在我喝完我的酒之前就这么硬着，之后也许—— _也许_ ——我会让你高潮。当 _我_ 说可以的时候。”

“天啊，她就是要这么烦人，”Q流畅地插话。“还好我喜欢挑战。而这 **将会** 是个挑战，James，克制我自己。因为一旦我的嘴在你的老二上了，我不确定我是否能停下哪怕是一小会儿。我大概得试试把你吞的更深一点。一点一点来，当然了，只是为了看看我究竟能含进多少。你会强烈地想要挺进我嘴里，迫不及待想在我热情的嘴里操干，但我知道你可以忍住的，尽管这很困难。这样的话我就能无所顾忌地含的更深，用我的嘴唇包覆着你，尽我所能的吞下更多。”

上帝啊，那把声音，那漂亮优雅的嗓音和他说的那些下流话。Bond的阴茎仍然继续抽动着，前液从缝隙中流出，就好像Q的嘴现在就在他身上一样。他能听出Q的镇定有些瓦解，他的声音变得有些粗哑，轻柔的，私密的，传进Bond的耳朵里。

“你了解我的，James，我能变得多饥渴，当你使我忘乎自己的时候，而你的阴茎在我嘴里的时候——那么粗那么满——只会让我渴求更多。像我之前说的，我一直在想着这个。”

Bond对抗着想要顶起胯部的冲动，寻求着根本不存在的摩擦。他盯着那个女人慢条斯理地抿着她的酒，但除了Q描述的充满着生动，情色细节的画面以外，他什么也看不到。

“那天我试了一下，”Q喃喃地坦白道。“你离开了那么久，我觉得孤单了。我躺在我们的床上，从床单上闻着你的味道，然后我想象着舔吸你的老二。我逐渐放了三根手指进嘴里，在我高潮的时候用力吮吸着，想象我的嘴是被你塞满的。我挺喜欢的。你觉得你会喜欢吗，James？”

女人一口喝完最后一点酒，Bond的自制力崩溃了。“拜托，”他对着Q喘息，“ _求你了_ 。”

女人的眼睛被胜利点燃。“我就 **知道** 我能让你开口求我。行吧，你可以高潮了。”

Bond重新把手放回去，近乎疯狂地摩擦着，同时Q沙哑的声音在他耳边舔卷着，沿着他的脊柱一路向下。“不是为了她，James. 为了我。只为了我。为了我射出来。”

“操。”Bond释放了，快感涌遍全身，他用力操进自己手中同时开始颤抖，顾不得把自己弄得一团糟，脑子里全都是Q火热，潮湿，灵巧的嘴。终于最后一下抽动也结束了，他躺回去，气喘吁吁地，全身感到愉悦的兴奋。

“你这个下流的小婊子，”那女人说。“看看你把自己弄得一团糟。穿好衣服，不准清理你自己。我要你意识到在你的衬衫底下，你射在自己身上了。我们回酒吧再喝一杯，然后我明天早上就会把你引荐给Bernard。”

Bond对她的斥责充耳不闻。他简直不敢相信之前他竟然受她影响而心烦。她可以想怎么说都行，但他有一个帅气性感，才华横溢的男人在家里等着他，此时此刻他满脑子只有他。

Bond敷衍地穿好衣服，绅士有礼的护送那位女士回到酒吧。他陪她喝了最后一杯，看着她的动作逐渐变得迷醉而懒散，她冷酷的眼睛变得呆滞阴郁。他保持着之前的殷勤，忽视她的每一句嘲笑以及在他的衬衫和外套下，精液在他的胸膛和腹部上逐渐变干而发痒，心里只想着Q。

等到他回到电梯里的时候，他已经精疲力尽了，背靠着镜面休息。

“Q？”他平静地说。

“007？”Q立刻回答了，他的声音清脆而专业。那意味着他们已经不在私人通讯线上了。

“今晚Q支部一切都好吗？”Bond问道。

“总部这里一切都很完美，007. 你那边呢？”

Bond感到最后一丝紧张也离开了他的身体。“任务正按计划进行。明早汇报更多细节。007结束通讯。”

“晚安，007. Q结束通讯。”

 


	4. Chapter 31 克制

Bond缓缓醒来，甚至在他完全清醒之前，一个笑容就在他的脸上展开。Q柔软的，令人欣慰的重量软绵绵的覆盖着他半边的身体，他乌黑蓬松的头发在Bond胸前乱成一团，他的眼镜边缘尖锐地抵着Bond上肋骨。这是最近几个星期Q开始有的新习惯，在清晨的时候爬过抱枕，挤进Bond的怀里，仍然半睡半醒的，但足够清醒到可以享受这种亲密感而不必惊慌地醒来。

Bond懒洋洋地将手指缠进那乱糟糟的头发中，感受着Q头皮的温度，然后一路向下来到Q的后颈。Q满足地靠着Bond的胸膛发出轻哼，磨蹭着依偎的更近。

 _我喜欢醒来的时候你在我怀里，_ Bond这么想着，但他没法让自己大声说出来。取而代之的，他的手从下摆潜进Q宽松的T恤，手指沿着脊柱的隆起一路向上。Bond知道Q清瘦而结实，但像这样的时刻Q感觉起来如此脆弱——如此 ** _珍贵_** （precious）——他的骨头在他磨钝且伤痕累累的手下感觉如此动人的纤巧精致。

仅仅几天之前，Bond在金奈 ***** 的酒店房间令人窒息的热浪中独自醒来，因为他上一个铤而走险的艰苦任务而肌肉僵硬，骨头酸痛。他躺在薄薄的床垫上，想象着Q像这幅模样来安慰自己——在某个不可多得他们都休假的早晨，可以懒洋洋地醒来，Q在他怀里困倦而温顺。现在他真的拥有这一切了，他决定要充分利用。

Q又发出一声轻哼，挪动着蹭的更近，直到他整个人都在Bond身上。Bond弯起他的膝盖，当Q的重量充分契合在Bond髋部形成的摇篮里时，两人都满足地叹了一口气。

Q的嘴唇轻擦过Bond的脖子——似有若无的亲吻和胡茬的刮擦——直到他们的嘴唇相遇然后紧紧相贴。他们仍然昏昏欲睡，懒洋洋地亲吻了很长时间。Q先停下来，几乎是不由自主地贴着Bond摇摆扭动。他的阴茎现在在睡裤下已经坚挺的硬起来。Bond笑了，他的手轻抚过Q的脊背，滑进他的裤腰之下，他托着Q挺翘的臀部，用力的一起揉捏但又控制着步调，保持着令人渴望的缓慢。

“James，”Q抵着Bond的脖子哀怨的喃喃道。

Bond微笑。“耐心点，亲爱的。”

Q挫败地哼了一声，他背部精瘦的肌肉贴着Bond的手掌移动着，但Bond没被动摇。他想要慢慢来，想让Q感受到快感逐渐累积的过程，热辣，强烈，而且—— ** _操，_** 但当Q成功的将手挤进他们之间，用力拉下他们的睡裤，让他们俩的老二解脱的时候，那感觉实在太好了。

“恶魔，”Bond低吼，裸露皮肤之间的第一次接触引起一阵颤栗，传遍他的全身。

他能感觉到Q在他枕头底下翻找着什么东西，然后他终于得意洋洋地拿起那罐润滑剂。“你刚刚叫我什么来着？”他挑逗道。他的绿眼睛在柔和的晨光中发亮，眼尾因愉悦而聚起皱纹。

“ _天才_ 恶魔，”Bond纠正道。

Q啪的一声打开瓶盖，而Bond同样迅速的从他手中一把拿走瓶子，倾倒出来使他自己的手掌变得湿滑。“还是不能让你那么急。”他咕哝着，盖上瓶盖，随手扔到地上。

Q的抗议融化成一声轻柔的呻吟，当Bond用手同时握住他们两个，湿滑而火热，他的另一只手牢牢地固定住Q，当Q试图加快速度撞进Bond的手里。

“ _James_ _，_ _”_ Q再次抱怨道。Bond感觉到Q尖锐的牙齿轻轻拉扯着他的耳垂，然后Q退回来。粉色的红晕染上他的脸颊。他明亮的灰绿色的眼睛现在恶作剧般的看进Bond的眸子，他垂下眼睑，用那种他知道能让Bond疯狂的方式轻咬着他的下唇。

“这感觉太棒了，James，（C'est si bon, James,） ”Q喃喃道， ** _上帝啊，_** 这简直是Bond的致命软肋* ，听着Q的古典口音在他说法语的时候变得低沉而流畅。Q凑上前去，吮吻轻咬着Bond的脖子。“我喜欢你这么抚摸我。（J'aime ta manière de faire ça.）”

“ _操_ ，Q，”Bond咆哮，他手上的速度逐渐加快。他能感觉到Q贴着他的皮肤微笑。

“我想要更多，（J’en veux plus,）”Q在Bond耳畔耳语道，“求你了，James，用力点，再快一点。（S’il te plait, James. Plus fort maintenant. Plus rapide.）”

那见鬼的声音。它好似围绕着Bond，一阵性奋流窜过他的脊柱。Bond仰头向后，透过天窗盯着朦胧的天空，然后因为欢愉而闭上双眼。这感觉就像天堂——Q在他的怀里，他们的身体紧贴着对方，Q如丝般柔滑的嗓音在他耳边。快感在他们体内随着Bond的每一次抚弄变得更加紧绷。Q的声音变得更性奋，更沙哑。“永远别停止触碰我。你简直让我疯狂。我是那么想要你。（N'arrête jamais de me toucher. Tu me rends dingue. Je te veux tellement.）”

Bond低吼出声，再次占领Q的双唇，火热而深入地吻他，吮吻着那过分聪明灵巧的舌头，直到他们气喘吁吁地分开。Q因为Bond手上的每一次套弄而发出一些柔软细小的声音恳求着，毫不害羞的顶进他的手中。

“求你了，James，（S’il te plait,）”他急切地喃喃道。“Make me come.*（Fais moi venir.）”

Bond深吸一口气，挣扎着控制住自己。“放松点，亲爱的，”他低声说，再次使Q的动作慢下来。Q马上就要到了——嘴唇抵着Bond的脖子，压抑着每一声试图溢出嘴边的柔软微小的呻吟。“就这样，亲爱的，”Bond低吟道，“太棒了。（So good for me.）”

Q发出一声哽咽的，几乎绝望的声音，靠着Bond摇头。

Bond微笑，“就像这样，亲爱的。我会让你射出来的，温柔而缓慢，就像这样。”

他真的这么做了，整个过程保持着从容和慵懒，皮肤相亲之间手上放纵而灵巧地滑动着，直到他听到Q到达高潮时，发出一声尖锐的抽气。Q颤抖着，满足地叹息，他的灼液在无止尽的颤栗脉动中喷洒在他们之间。最终，他整个人放松下来，融化在Bond的怀里。

Bond自己的高潮来的慵懒而绝妙（delicious），徐徐延展，令他呼吸急促，头晕目眩，身上的每一块肌肉仿佛都弥漫着流动的暖意。

他们昏沉沉地躺在柔和的日光里，过了好一会儿他们的心跳才慢下来，呼吸变得平稳。

“我今天一天都拒绝穿上衣服。”Bond终于懒洋洋地喃喃道，在床单上擦拭着他的手。

“嗯，”Q靠着他的脖子哼道，“不太现实。Alec今天下午要把最后几个箱子搬过来。”

默契中，Bond逐渐地把他仅有的一些财物——主要是他衣柜里的所有行头——搬进Q的房子里。当Alec因为出于无聊，设法烧了他最近住的那间公寓时（他声称这是意外，但Bond不相信，他太了解他了），Bond只能屈服于不可避免的事实，交出他公寓的租约。不管是Bond还是Q实际上都没意识到他们已经正式同居了，但Bond从上一个任务回来之后，在卧室里发现了属于他自己的衣橱，而且不知怎么的，Bond带来的所有东西都在Q的家里找到了一个特别的位置。

“Alec见过更糟的，”Bond得意的笑道，“但是如果我让他瞥见一眼你的赤裸的样子，那我就太该死了，”他沉思了一会后，低声说道。

“独占欲的混蛋，”Q深情地说，“还有，也不是什么重要的事。但我今天要去加工一些零件。不是什么适合光着身子进行的任务。”

Bond咕哝着表示同意，他的手再次悄悄潜进Q的上衣，在他汗湿的背上伸展着。“在设计那个绞喉扣？”Q想到一个只需轻拨开关就只会收紧不会松开的皮带扣的主意。

“是 ** _止血_** 带扣，”Q不自觉的更正道，使Bond露齿而笑。Q总是想着让他的发明能救外勤特工们的命，而Bond看到的则是杀戮目的。这实际上是个相当有效的组合。

“而且，我们没有牛奶了，”Q喃喃道。

Bond夸张地抱怨道，“我才不见鬼的去 _购物_ 呢。”

Q抵着他的胸膛笑起来，“我会去买的，你这个懒家伙。我今晚想做饭。我会在路上给你带杯咖啡。”

“你只是想喝你喜欢的那种可笑的热巧克力。”在这样的早晨，Q罕见的嗜好就是来自附近咖啡店的一杯醇正浓郁的热巧克力，顶上要堆满奶油和巧克力碎屑。“我其实可以在家里为你做的，你知道。我确定我们能发现剩余生奶油的一些美妙用法。”

Q轻咬了一口Bond的锁骨，“无可救药。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bond说话算话，只穿着一条新睡裤站在洗手池旁边刮胡子，这时他听到大门传来的响声，然后前门被打开又关上。他有点期望着Q晃进浴室来，亲自送来他的咖啡——男人似乎特别喜欢看着Bond剃须——但只剩Bond独自一人用折叠剃刀一路刮上他的下巴。

他弄湿了毛巾，擦去脸上最后一点剃须泡沫。直到这时，他才忽然意识到房子里不寻常的寂静。Q讨厌用外卖杯喝东西，他总是将自己的巧克力倒进陶瓷马克杯里——通常是他最爱的那个，上面印有Aperture工业的标志。Bond没有听到杯子碰撞的叮当声，或者购物袋的沙沙声，以及Q把买的东西放起来的时候开关冰箱发出的动静。

Bond把毛巾扔到一边，他的脉搏立马加速跳动。他安静地移动到卧室，在半途中从床头柜上迅速够到他的瓦尔特。三步之后他能看见整间房子的每个角落。Q独自在厨房里，倾身靠着厨房台面。

Bond放低他的枪，感觉有点傻，但眼前这个情况有些不对劲。Q似乎变得瘦小且缩成一团，他背对着Bond，在Bond观察他的时候身体一直不自然的僵硬着。哪里都没有看到任何外卖杯和购物袋的影子。

“Q?”他开口道。

Q似乎被吓了一跳，突然转过身来，摇摇欲坠地后退了一步，Bond感觉到冷静的思绪伴随着激增的肾上腺素而来。

“发生什么事了？”他问道。

Q的眼睛闪烁着滑向一旁，他的手紧张地捋过他的头发，然后又不安地落回身侧。“没事，什么都……没有。”

Bond眯起眼睛。Q不至于蠢到对他说谎，尤其是还说的如此糟糕。他握住枪的手不自觉地收紧了，同时他试图判断着眼前的威胁以及随之而来可能发生的损害。

Q的眼睛敏锐地捕捉到那细微的动作，眨着眼看了下瓦尔特然后又移开了视线。

“你不需要武器，James，”他说，他的声音听起来尖锐冷淡。“事实上，我更宁愿你现在别拿着它，如果你不介意的话。”

Bond更加困惑了，夹带着紧张不安的担忧。撇开他的历史问题不说，Q毫无疑问地对接触武器没有任何问题。他以前从未对Bond持枪表达过任何不安。

Bond立刻把枪在他手里转了个圈，握住枪管然后放置在咖啡桌上。就像他会在劫持情况下做的那样，展示着每一个慢动作。

Q的身体又转回去了一点，但Bond能看出他瘦弱的双肩泄露出的紧绷。他的呼吸粗重且急促，他的喉结上下滚动，好像他正在与某些强烈的情绪斗争着。

Bond克制着奔向他的冲动，而是慢慢地在Q的视线范围内围成一个半圆，然后向前靠近，停在几步之远的地方。

“告诉我，”他说，试图让他的声音保持温柔，尽管紧张焦虑如同电流般传遍他的全身。

Q抬了抬眼，他的嘴撇着。两只手紧握着柜台边缘，用力到指节泛白。

“这很傻，”他说，他的语调出奇的平淡。“我只是在犯傻。”

“你是最不傻的人了。（You’re anything but stupid.）”Bond不耐烦地说，“ _告诉我。_ ”

Q紧紧地闭上眼。“我看见……他了。”他摇了摇头，像是意识到他刚刚的话完全说不通。“他们的其中一个*。”他更正道。

Bond感觉到体内——他对Q的担心在一片炽热刺目的光亮中一瞬间转变成了愤怒。他反射性地看向他的枪。

“别，”Q严厉地说。现在他注视着Bond。他美丽的灰绿色眼睛在镜片后潮湿水润。

“为什么不？”Bond几乎认不出那声冰冷的咆哮就是自己的声音。

“因为我他妈的不 _需要_ 你这么做！”Q愤愤道。

Q强迫自己的手松开柜台，踱了几步，他的动作笨拙且匆忙。

“你觉得我需要你为我这么做？为了我扣下该死的扳机*？”

Bond摇了摇头，试图控制住他的怒气。“我会的。 _任何人_ ** _。_** 毫不质疑。”

Q停顿了一下，揉着他的前额。他似乎不再那么极度紧张了。“我知道。”他静静地说。

他倒向后靠在柜台上，盯着自己的脚看了好一会儿。当他终于抬眼看着Bond的时候，阴影潜伏在灰绿色的深处。

“已经十年了，James。你难道不觉得如果我想的话，到如今我早就已经这么做了吗？我可能不知道他们所有人的名字，但我永远不会忘记他们的脸。你知道我只需按多少下键盘就能知道 _所有事_ 吗？”Q的视线仍然固定在Bond的脸上，但他们之间冰冷的距离让Bond感到一阵寒意沿着脊柱向下。“少得可怜。只会占用我几分钟的时间，最多。他们现在在哪，在干什么。”

Q耸耸肩，他的声音变得低沉刺耳。“然后我多按多少下键盘就可以通过电缆发送一个病毒？让他们的燃气热水器超负荷运转，远程遥控让他们的汽车刹车失灵，让电梯从十层楼的高度坠落？别以为我没这么想过。我能不带间接伤害的做到这些。我 _闭着眼睛_ 都能做到这些。我就是有 ** _那么_** 厉害。”

Bond相信他，毫不怀疑。“你是的。你可以。”他的话不仅仅是认同。更是提议。

Q再次撇下嘴。“Silva就是这么开始的，我猜。”他把电水壶从底座拿起来，开始装水，动作不假思索。Bond看着他，无能为力，有意保持着一定的距离。小心地不触碰他，尽管他十分想要那么做。上帝啊，但他想要把Q抱进怀里，或者手里握着他的枪，最好两者兼得。他需要做些什么，他需要个目标。

“他会不会跟踪你？”当Q伸手去够马克杯的时候，他终于开口问道。

Q低下头。从他身体里挤出的声音介于苦笑和啜泣之间。“他没认出我来。”他放下马克杯，移开他的眼镜，气愤地用手掌根按揉着他的眼睛，然后才再度拿起杯子。

“我他妈的是MI6的 _军需官_ 。我为成千上万人的生死负责。我在任何危机下都能保持冷静。然而我当时像只他妈的 ** _兔子_** 一样 **呆** 在那里。”他的声音充满了自责。“一看见他我就又变回了孩子，懦弱害怕，而他——他该死的看都 _没看_ 我一眼。”他的胳膊挥舞着，猛地把杯子扔向地板，动作那么快以至于Bond几乎没看见，杯子砸在石板地砖上发出巨响粉碎一地，让两人都畏缩了一下。

Q低头盯着他最喜欢的马克杯的一地碎片，胸膛上下起伏着。“这完全没让我觉得好过一点，”他终于说道，声音颤抖。

“Q，”Bond无可奈何地说。

Q犹豫地向前一步，然后另一步。每一步都让他更靠近Bond，直到最后他站在他面前。他缓缓倾身，前额靠在Bond光裸的胸膛上。Bond慢慢地抬起手臂，以便Q能在任何时候撤开，松松地环上Q的肩膀。

Q叹了口气，挪动着依偎的更近，他的手臂环住Bond的腰，他的下颚舒服地契合在Bond脖颈的弧度里。Bond缓缓收紧他的掌心，毫不在意Q的眼镜框架戳着他的脸颊。

“我应该说些什么，或者做些什么的，”Q低语道。他轻柔的笑声听起来可怕极了，苦涩而破碎。“不好意思，先生，但你还记得你的朋友们压制着我，强迫我吸你的老二吗？”

Bond忍不住畏缩了一下，而Q肯定感觉到了。

“对不起，”Q懊悔地低声道。

“别…”现在Q是跟他道歉，担心 ** _他的_** 感受的那一个了。“只是……告诉我怎么做。”

Q颤抖地呼出一口气。他的声音听起来很疲惫，同时流露出深情。“什么都不用做，James。就——这样，这样很好。”

Bond紧紧拥着Q，脸颊在Q的太阳穴处磨蹭。“肯定还有更多我能做的。”

“比如说什么？”Q撤开，在Bond的脸上搜寻着。“复仇？正义？”他现在似乎冷静多了，而且变得顺从。“他们其中一半人可能现在已经死了，自杀或者他杀。剩下的一大半人可能正在做曾经别人对他们做过的事。这事儿没有解决办法——没那么简单（no magic fix.）”

Q再一次靠近一步，他的手臂有点过于用力地挤着Bond。“我活下来了。我逃出来了，”他喃喃道。“我现在过得很好。”  
Bond把Q抱得更紧一点。在他所经历过的那么多恐怖之后，那么多年那些血腥的任务和贫穷的国家——他比大多数人都更清楚生活本就不公平。无辜者无故受害，好人受苦而恶棍得胜。然而，到了Q这儿，他却无法完全同意这一说法。他想要让那些曾经伤害过Q的人付出血与痛的代价，但他知道如果他真的这么做了，那是为了他自己的利益，而不是为了Q。他用鼻子深深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出，感受着Q渐渐放松，同时Bond也不再那么紧绷。

Bond感到Q的嘴唇触感轻擦过他的脖子。“我还有 _你_ ，”Q靠着Bond的皮肤咕哝道，“这就是——这就是所有的正义了。”（That’s all the justice to be had.）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：抱歉这章有那么多的情感冲击。我考虑过把它分成两章，但我挺喜欢这种前后冲突的，希望读者们能从故事线中感受到Q和Bond的心情——事情有时可以发展得很顺利，但下一刻你脚下的地似乎就破碎崩塌了。我想这个故事快要接近结尾了——大概还有两章。谢谢大家的一路支持！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者TIPS：  
> *1：金奈：印度的一个城市；  
> *2：原文是Achilles’ heel：意为阿克琉斯之踵，来源于有名的希腊神话；  
> *3：括号里原文都是法语，章尾有原作者的英语翻译，我都尽量翻成中文了，个别还是保留英文有感觉 ; )  
> *4：这里看不明白的请回去看前译者的第27章；  
> *5：电影Skyfall里Q和Bond初见的时候，对话如下：  
> 「Bond：So what do you need me？」  
> 「Q：Even now and then a trigger has to be pulled.」  
> 这里原文为「To pull a fucking trigger for me.」不知道原作者是不是有意引用电影台词的；


	5. Chapter 32 冲动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原作者注：好了，亲爱的读者们，这就是——最后一章了。我之后会再更一个短小的尾声以防止有人有困惑。真抱歉这么久才更新，这章比平时都长，而且特别咸湿，所以花了我更多的时间。

当任务搞砸的时候，它是真的、无可争辩的、急转直下地被搞砸了。每当Q试图在脑中重温一遍——试图判断假设他们用了另一种不同的方式是否能够避免这一切发生——都没有答案。

这一切归根结底，就是简单至极的、无法预料的人为错误——那个卑鄙贪心且愚蠢到难以置信的当地向导。他引导Bond和他的保护目标踏进陷阱，希望能借此大赚一笔，最后在接踵而来的枪战中得到了一颗正中脑袋的子弹作为报酬。

丛林太过密集，Q的卫星被遮挡住了视线。他毫无办法——不需要技术入侵，也没有战术支持可以提供。救援小队已经紧急出动，Q现在能做的就只有在静默中担惊受怕地听着Bond努力地保护着目标试图杀出一条路时的喘息声、激烈的交火和痛苦的尖叫声。 

子弹射进血肉的沉闷声和微弱的汩汩声在Q的耳机里听来异常清晰，让他指节泛白地紧握着桌子边缘，冷汗让他浑身发毛，同时他的心脏似乎在胸膛里停止了跳动。

“ ** _操，_** ”Bond凶狠地低声说，Q的心脏再次跳动起来。“目标倒下了，”Bond咬牙切齿道。又有几声枪声，然后就只听见Bond急促地呼吸和受伤的目标发出的窒息的啜泣声。 

他是个好人，被保护的目标。Bond现在已经跟他同行了两天，而Q全程都在监控他们。Q感觉他已经认识目标了。他 ** _喜欢_** 他，该死的。他勇敢，务实，而且幽默，他什么也没做错，不该沦落到这么一个悲惨（utter shit）的下场，除了在研究领域才华横溢，使得他极其被坏人觊觎。 

而现在，Q摇摇欲坠地倾靠在桌上，听着Bond的嘟哝和抽气声，目标窒息的啜泣和呻吟。 

“我不想死，”目标不断在剧烈的咳嗽和呻吟间重复着。“我还不想死。”

“你会没事的，”Bond说，他的声音听起来十分肯定且令人安心，Q马上就知道他在说谎。

Q轻拨开关，关掉了反馈给Q支部其他人的通讯音频，让跟班们得以幸免。他移动到他的办公室，在沉默中坐着，头埋在双手里，除了听着目标在痛苦和恐惧中，饱受折磨地缓慢死去，他什么也做不了。直到20多分钟后，目标才颤抖地咽下最后一口气，Bond喃喃的安慰减弱为沉重的静默。

Q尽可能地等的足够久，他的胃翻腾着，听着耳朵里Bond不均匀的呼吸。“James？”终于他轻声问道。 

“目标已死亡，”Bond说道，他的声音超然而专业。“救援小队的预计到达时间？” 

Q两手颤抖地摸索到最近的电脑，轻敲几下调出救援小队的位置。“还要两个小时。我很抱歉，进入那里需要用到直升飞机，曼谷已经是最近的……” 

“没事，”Bond唐突的打断道。“所有敌人已经解决。把降落地点的坐标发给我，我会在那等。”

“正在上传给你，”Q犹豫了一下，“James.我很抱歉……”

“007结束通讯。” 

耳机被切断的同时Q阖上了眼睛。经过了有Bond在他耳旁的这两天之后，现在的寂静简直震耳欲聋。

 

* * *

 

 

在冰块甚至还没开始融化之前，Bond一口饮尽了杯中最后一点威士忌，然后示意再要一杯。他看见酒保眼中透露出的短暂犹豫，还是明智地决定还是不多管闲事。

Bond知道他现在看起来大概什么样子——邋遢，满脸淤青，还倒着时差，穿着沾满泥巴的灰色西装裤和不相称的迷彩衫——求援小组的某个人扔给他让他换下被血浸透的礼服衬衫和西装外套。 

他拉扯了一下过短的袖口，最后放弃了白费功夫。他开始心烦意乱地把上衣塞进裤子里，忽然反胃地意识到他的皮带还缠绕在目标的尸体上。他曾经试图帮他止血，但最后他只是成功地延长了他所受的痛苦。Q设计的精巧带扣——讽刺的是Bond如今再也不会把它当作是 ** _除了_** “止血带扣”以外的任何东西了——面对肺穿孔和内出血时毫无用处。 

 ** _Q_** ** _．_** Bond的思绪在想到Q的时候畏缩了，他又喝了一口他的威士忌。那个目标在很多方面都让Bond想到Q。不是肉体上的，甚至连Bond受Q吸引的那种感觉的影子都没有，但不可否认的还有很多其他相似之处。

不加掩饰的才华横溢，才思敏捷又冷嘲热讽。勇敢无畏。Bond拼尽全力地救他，然而最后这些都无关紧要了。他在Bond的臂弯里死去，就跟之前的许多人一样。

威士忌对麻痹Bond的自我厌恶或是他体内翻腾着的原始的愤怒没起到任何作用，他只是需要一个目标。天啊，他甚至没能亲手杀了那个天杀的背叛了他们的向导。他失败了，一败涂地（in every way possible）。又一次，所有他经手的事物都变得一团糟，一个聪明耀眼的年轻人——毫无疑问Bond只够得上他的十分之一（worth ten of him, no doubt）——死了。

他天杀的被诅咒了，而且无处可逃，而只要一想到这个诅咒某一天会触及到Q——一想到可能会是Q的生命在Bond的怀里慢慢流逝，他却毫无办法阻止……

有那么一瞬间，那恐惧是如此令人瘫软，如此真实，以至于Bond的脑子一片空白，他的喉咙因为恐慌而哽咽。他小心地把威士忌放回到吧台上，然后闭上眼睛，缓慢地用鼻子深呼吸。

Q是安全的。Q现在大概正在家里，想着他到底他妈的去哪里了。Bond知道Q会追踪着他飞机落地的那一刻，他的护照被扫描的那一刻。见鬼，他大概还在监控摄像上看着Bond坐进的士，想着他已经在回家的路上了。而Bond退缩了，取而代之让的士把他带到这个该死的酒吧来。

他不能回家去见Q，不是在他的脑子处于现在这个状态的时候。Q值得被温柔对待，以及呵护，而现在Bond除了怒火和痛苦什么也没有。他只想粉碎，只想 ** _摧毁_** 。他今晚会找个酒店，独自一人喝个烂醉，然后明早再试图向Q解释。

仿佛是在嘲笑他一样，当那条格纹裤子进入他的视野的时候，他还在盯着肮脏的地板，试图说服自己他的决定是正确的。Bond发自内心的低咒一声，同时Q坐进了他旁边的高脚凳然后给自己叫了一杯威士忌。

酒保怀疑地看了他们一眼，还是给Q送上了酒，然后自觉地留给两人空间。Bond固执地沉默着，拒绝承认Q的到来，而Q似乎对永无止境的等待毫无抱怨。沉默在他们喝酒时延续着。 

“我想你让我喜欢上这玩意儿了，”Q终于评论道，轻晃着他杯中剩余的琥珀色液体。

Bond恼火地漠视了Q试图装作漫不经心的努力。“你是怎么找到我的？”他厉声道，“我以为你只会在我执行任务的时候启动我的追踪器。”

他能看出Q因为他的声调本能的变得紧绷，但当他开口时他的声音仍然小心地保持温和。“好像我需要用到你的追踪器似的，你的的士装有GPS.” 

Bond哼了一声。天啊，他知道他现在表现的像个混蛋，但Q早该知道他这个样子的时候就别出来找他。 

“我要把你那该死的裤子全烧了，”他小气巴拉地说。 

“嗯——，你是打算现在就把它们从我身上扒下来，还是等到我们回家之后？” 

震惊混合着性奋和怒火使得Bond咬紧牙关，他喝尽了杯中最后一口酒，玻璃杯敲击在吧台上发出巨大的声响。“你见鬼的到底在玩什么把戏，Q？”

Q小心翼翼地又抿了一口他的酒，他的舌头悄悄伸出来舔走玻璃杯边缘的水滴。

“不是把戏，”他终于说到，他的声音谨慎地掩饰着情绪。“我们可以称之为研究。现在你深陷沮丧的深渊坦白说是因为你的确需要一些独处的时间吗？还是因为你完全错误地企图保护我远离你认为我处理不了的事情？”

Bond控制不住自己——他握着空杯子的手猛然收紧了，而Q明亮尖锐的灰绿色眸子捕捉到了这一动作。

“那么是后者，”他说，“有趣。”

Bond强迫自己松开手指免得他真的捏碎了杯子。“你不会想看见我这样的，Q。”他警告道。

“不，”Q的声音变得尖锐，然后他深吸了一口气继续用温柔的语调说道。“是你不想 ** _被人看见_** ，这是有区别的。”他纤瘦的手指伸出，握住Bond的手。“我们之间就只会是这样吗？只让对方看到我们认为应该展示的那部分？我不这么觉得。”

Q的手那么小，那么柔软且温暖， ** _如此_** 温暖，他轻柔的触碰像荆棘般刺痛着Bond。这让Bond想把Q打碎，揉进身体里，耗尽他的每一分每一毫。他想要赤裸地感受对方，皮肤紧紧相贴摩擦，直到Q的每一寸骨头都感受到Bond的印记，这样Q就永远都不会离开他，永远都不会忘记他。暴力在Bond的皮肤表面之下翻搅咆哮着，他猛地把从Q手中拉回。

“我要去洗漱一下，结清你的账然后回家去。”他拒绝跟Q有视线接触。“我们晚点见。”

他大步走向通往厨房的狭窄过道，随意选了一个狭小的单人洗手间，将门甩在身后并锁上了门。他洗了手，然后将冰冷的水泼在脸上，甚至拒绝与镜子里自己的对视。

他缓缓地擦干手和脸，然后又倾身靠回洗手台上，眼神放空地盯着伤痕累累的木门。他深吸了一口气，又慢慢呼出，试图使自己镇定下来，希望为了Q自己好（for Q‘s sake），等他回到吧台的时候Q最好已经离开了，但某种程度上他又对Q可能已经离开的想法感到一丝苦涩的失望。

Bond转动门锁开始打开洗手间的门，Q立刻以他那种迅雷不及掩耳之势挤进了狭窄的空隙里，将门啪的一声锁在自己身后。

“真他妈 ** _见鬼_** ，”Bond咬牙切齿道，差点没及时控制住他的本能防御反应。他后退了一步，洗手池的边缘尖锐地抵着他的大腿后侧。

Q默默地从他的口袋里拿出一瓶润滑剂，小心翼翼地把它放在缺了一个角的硬塑料洗手台上，一个明目张胆的挑衅。

“你真是疯了如果你觉得——”

Q在Bond能继续之前用自己打断了他，他精瘦而结实的身体所有重量都靠着Bond颀长的身躯。他们的牙齿相撞，激情间Q用力地咬扯着Bond的下嘴唇，然后转而舔舐着嘴唇的伤口。

Bond的身体因为惊讶而僵硬，他的双手反射性地抓住Q，Q意义不明地低吟一声开始更进一步，两手滑进Bond没塞进裤子的衬衫底下，一路向上抚摸到Bond的背部，同时用饥渴的，贪婪索求的吻占领着Bond的唇。

Bond低吼一声陷入亲吻之中，在过了这么久之后再次品尝到Q他全身的血液简直是在欢歌，他的双手贪婪地将Q拉得更近，直到他忽然发觉自己在做什么。他粗暴地把Q推开，呼吸粗重。

“ ** _他妈的_** 到底……”他企图说话，但当Q开始轻巧地一个接一个解开自己衬衫的扣子，明亮的灰绿色眼睛挑衅地看着他的时候，那些话都堵在他的喉咙里了。

“你还是觉得我是脆弱的，James，是需要保护的，”他耸肩脱下衬衫，他窄瘦的肩膀在刺眼的洗手间的灯光下苍白得发光。“我不是，而现在是时候证明给你看了。”

Bond转过身去，他的思绪和话语毫无头绪地乱作一团，在腹部火热集聚的情欲对此毫无帮助。“这不是——Q，你不会想……”他挫败地用手揉了揉脸。

他再次转过身，决定推开Q径直走开来结束这一切，然后他呆立在当场，两手摸索到身后紧紧抓着洗手台的边缘，双腿甚至有些站不稳。Q正在把他的裤子踢下来，他剩下的衣服已经在他脚边随意堆作一团。

Bond无法移开视线，口干舌燥。Q的头向后靠在洗手间的门上。他眼神迷蒙地看着Bond，同时他的手游移向下开始毫无保留地抚弄着自己。操，他看起来 ** _堕落_** 至极，裸露的皮肤泛着红潮无限伸展紧绷着，在昏暗狭小的厕所里闪着光泽。Bond曾见过Q调皮的，害羞的，甚至是放荡的一面，但这样咄咄逼人，近乎 ** _掠夺_** 的Q简直令人着迷，让Bond的焦虑和挫败瞬间转变成原始且难以抑制的情欲。

他的身体比意识先行一步，欺身向前把Q按到门上。Q脸上懒洋洋表情立刻消失了，他速度惊人地向前一扑，撞得Bond失去了平衡，胡乱地将他推回到洗手台上。Bond哼了一声，双手紧握住Q，柔韧而温暖的皮肤在他掌下起伏着，Q再一次 ** _用力的_** 推挤着他，使得Bond别扭地靠上洗手台。

现在Q几乎是爬在Bond身上了，他的牙齿轻擦过Bond的锁骨，修长的四肢缠绕着他。Bond几乎来不及把他的所有重量支撑在洗手台上，在Q跨坐上Bond的大腿之前，木柜就在他的重压下嘎吱作响。他粗暴地拉扯着Bond的衬衫，伴随着Bond脖颈上的每一次刺痛的轻咬，扣子一颗颗被解开。

Bond的双手紧紧抓着Q，贪婪地感受着他，当Q拽下他的衬衫，他的胳膊却还缠在袖子里，他挫败地低吼了一声。他毫无耐性地拉扯扭动着，让自己挣脱出来，同时Q胡乱摸索着他的裤链。

终于Bond的双手解脱了，立刻又缠进了Q的发丝中，激烈地拉扯着，直到他们的双唇相遇，牙齿相撞，舌头在唇齿间纠缠。他们互相争夺着主导权，不断向对方施压，直到Q向后撤回。伴随着一声近乎狂野的呻吟，他滑下柜台，轻巧地落地。他拉近Bond的臀部，急切地让他在柜台上向前滑动，以至于他的头撞上了镜子，然后挤进了他的大腿之间。接着Q顺着Bond的身体一路向下轻咬，咕哝交织着咒骂和爱语，他灵巧的手指将Bond的阴茎从内裤和解开的长裤中解放出来。

Q的脑袋沉了下去，Bond立刻感受到一丝冷酷的理智冲击将他从边缘拽了回来。知晓Q的过去有一些界限他绝不会越过，就算Q本人愿意，尤其不是在这种情况下。

“不，”他厉声道。他的手指缠紧Q的发丝，拉起他的头，同时Bond滑下柜台。转眼间他翻转交换了两人的位置，Q向前紧靠着水槽台面，Bond在他身后硬得发疼。Bond感到Q本能的僵硬了一瞬，他的背部因为紧张而绷紧了，紧贴着Bond的胸膛，两人都呼吸急促。

“看着，”Bond在Q耳旁粗声道，Q抬起头，当他看到他们两人的映像时，Bond立刻感受到他的身体放松下来，在倒影中Bond的脸清晰地出现在Q的肩膀之上。Bond用力将Q的臀部向自己拉近，引导他的手放到台上，直到他半俯着身子，面对镜子。“一直看着，”他低声道，“我会把你一寸寸 ** _拆开_** 。（I’m going to take you **_apart_**.）”

Q的目光一直钉在Bond身上，似乎深思熟虑了片刻，然后他点了点头，下巴抽动了一下。

“Good boy,” Bond柔声道，他故意用力咬上Q的肩膀，同时他汗湿的掌心环绕上Q的性器，当Q抗议的哼气变成了尖声的呜鸣时，他暗自笑起来。

Q摇晃着他的臀部迎合进Bond的手里，他的眼睛因为快感而紧紧闭上。

“不，”Bond的手停下了，“你看着，不然我就停下来。”

Q的眼睛再次猛地睁开，视线与Bond在镜子里的凝视相遇，灰绿色的眸子在厚厚的镶边眼镜之后闪烁着愤怒的光芒。“该死的，James…”

“就是这样，”Bond咧开一个毫无感情的笑，他的勃起抵着Q漂亮的屁股磨蹭挤压，同时他的手再次开始动作。他用力地顶着Q，以至于Q的双臂不得不稳稳地撑着柜台，向后推挤迎合着Bond的重量。天啊，Q如此美丽，镜子中倒映着他如雕塑般曲线优美的苍白身躯，和Bond黝黑且伤痕遍布的胸膛形成鲜明对比。

“真他妈 ** _见鬼_** ，”Q呻吟道，他的手臂因为力量而结实紧绷，筋腱和肌肉在耀眼的皮肤下移动着，这个姿势下他的肩胛骨像一双翅膀一样尖锐的更加突出。

Bond的眼睛轻扫了一眼镜子，看着柔和的红晕在Q抵着Bond不停地扭动时慢慢爬上他的胸前，在向前操进Bond手中和向后紧贴磨蹭Bond的勃起之间犹豫不决。

“Gorgeous,” Bond埋首在Q的后颈喃喃道，故意在那儿轻轻啃咬着，品尝着Q皮肤上天鹅绒般的汗毛。“你想要看到全部的我？”他粗声道，“你想知道我会是什么样子？当我只想榨干你，打碎你，他妈的把你 ** _吃尽_** ？”

**_“Yes.”_ **

Bond惊呆了，他抬起头来遇上Q在镜子里的目光。那是个反问句——仅仅是一句讽刺——但Q的回答全然发自内心，他深不可测的绿眼睛直率而真诚。

在Q的脆弱中蕴含着如此强大的勇气，如此强大的 ** _力量_** ，使得他能够毫无防备的打开自己去投身于Bond想要和需要的任何事。这个认知像一把箭一样刺中Bond的心，他不得不藏起他的脸，他的额头埋低，紧贴在Q的肩胛骨之间。从没有人像这样如此信任Bond，全心全意的。这让Bond产生一种奇怪的感觉，好像同时从四面八方拉扯着他。

Bond重重地吞咽了一下，按压下突然涌上的情绪。当他终于再次抬起头，镜子中Q温柔一笑，眼里透露着了然，“来吧，James，”他低声挑逗道，再次摆动他的臀部，“让我 ** _尖叫。_** ”（Make me **_scream_**.）

老天啊，Bond简直拼尽全力，一路舔吻着Q背脊的一节节突起，轻咬着他挺翘的屁股和大腿根部柔嫩的皮肤，然后打开他舔进他的里面，用手指和舌头逗弄着他，直到他在身下扭动翻腾，失魂落魄，乞求着释放。然后Bond站起来，身躯覆盖上Q，一只手撑在柜台上。

他用另一只手够到润滑剂，看着Q的眼睛在镜子里跟随着他的每一个动作，脸上依旧是坦率和信任。Bond摇了摇头，回答了那个没被问出口的问题，“不，”他咬紧牙关，“不是现在，不是像这样。”

Q向后抵着他，他的背部弯成放荡的弧度。“你可以。”他的脸颊通红，卷发搭在他潮湿的前额。

“我知道，”Bond抵着Q的肩膀咬牙道。接着，他润湿了他的阴茎，紧顶着Q的大腿，同时他湿滑的手再次握住了Q。他盯着镜子里的Q双唇微张，双眼因为快感而颤抖地阖上而后又猛地睁开。Q的龟头从Bond的握紧的手里探出头来的时候肿胀而充血。Bond缓慢地推进Q温暖，紧致的大腿之间，感受着Q的肌肉紧紧地包裹着他，Q屁股的弧度完美地紧贴着Bond的胯部。

 ** _天啊_** 这感觉真好，感觉像是回 ** _家_** 了，Bond感觉到快感猛烈而火热，太过迅速地积累在他的腹部，随着每一次冲刺更上一层。Bond让在Q阴茎上的手和他腰上的动作保持同步，用力地快速地套弄着他，两人都全神贯注地注视着镜子里的对方，直到Q在Bond怀里分崩离析，脸上布满狂喜，颤抖而喘息着在Bond手中射了出来。

Bloody hell, Q如此 ** _迷人_** ，而且Q是 ** _他的_** 。Bond感到Q的身体变得柔软顺从，他撑起他的手臂，一只手稳稳地环绕在Q的胸前固定着他，腰部的每一次挺动都用尽全身力气——绝妙的摩擦和暖意以及Q的气味和触感和味道全都环绕包裹着他。天啊，这感觉真好， ** _美妙绝伦_** ，Bond感到一阵汹涌而来的快感汇积在他的下腹，他冰蓝色的眼眸凝视着镜子里的两人，直到他终于咕哝一声最后一次向前冲刺，抵着Q潮湿的肩膀，低吼着攀上了高潮。

他们气喘吁吁地靠在一起。片刻之后，Bond让Q转过身，将他抱上洗手台，坐在Bond皱巴巴的衬衫上，然后再次倾身捕获了他的双唇，Q表现的顺从而可爱。Q在Bond嘴里发出愉悦的哼声，Bond的舌头追逐着他的，在Q分开的双腿中挤得更近。

他们懒洋洋地亲吻了好一会。Bond能感觉到他体内黑暗的冲动逐渐累积——没那么急切但还没有完全熄灭。他仍然需要更多——更多的感受Q，直到足以让他们两人都沉浸在快感中，直到他们忘记一切，脑中只有 ** _这个_** 。Bond的手贪婪地在Q的皮肤上游走——拇指揉捏着暗色的乳头，指尖描绘着Q纤长的腰线，手掌轻抚过Q柔软的腹部。尽管如此，当Bond的手一路向下，指尖在Q过于敏感的性器上温柔地轻抚时，Q还是发出一声惊讶的尖叫。

“James，”Q说，当Bond握住他的阴囊，他的尾音上扬成了疑问。Bond温柔地揉捏着那处天鹅绒般的皮肤，然后指节开始在Q的会阴处施压，当Q开始在他的触碰下扭动的时候，他抵着Q的唇扬起了一个微笑。

“Yes，Q？”他柔声道，轻咬着Q微肿的下唇。

“你知道，”Q咕哝着，Bond的手掌开始更用力的套弄他，“你——啊！——你不可能会想要，想要……”

“我当然可以，”Bond自信满满的说。

“但是……”Q似乎已经抓不住他的思绪，侧着头展露出更多的脖颈，Bond沿着他的喉颈一路吮吻，满意地看着他留下的一连串小巧的粉红色痕迹。他想要标记Q的每一寸——用他的牙齿和舌头，用他的指痕，用他留茬的下巴轻擦过柔嫩的皮肤。

他低下头，研磨着Q的乳头。Q愉悦地抽气，双手在柜台边缘胡乱地寻求着支撑，他的背部因为快感而拱起。

“你真的是难以置信的乐观，”他开始道，“但我不认为——”

Bond用他的唇打断了Q的话，用力而深入的亲吻他，同时他湿滑的手指溜到他的双球之下，挑逗地画着圈。

“Oh！”Q惊讶的脸如此迷人，他撑直了他的手，似乎无意识地迎合向Bond挑逗的触碰，“噢，操—— ** _见鬼_** ”，他抵着Bond的唇半张着嘴喃喃道，同时Bond轻易地推进了两根手指。老天啊，Q如此甜蜜地为Bond打开了，他的眼睛微微睁大而失焦，当Bond开始缓缓律动，指尖堪堪避开Q的前列腺的时候，他的脊柱仿佛融化了。

“就是这儿，love，”Bond喃喃道，轻舔着Q的耳廓。“这几乎有点太过了，是不是？有点儿太过敏感，太过粗暴……刚好在太过的边缘，直到忽然—”他让他的指尖轻划过Q的前列腺，用唇捕捉Q喘息的惊叹，“—变得不够了。”

他推挤得足够深入，当他的手指在他们两人之间活动的时候，他能感受到Q的性器再次硬了起来，顶着他的胯部。Q现在向前挺动着，粗重不匀的呼吸打在Bond的脖子上，他的臀部小小地渴求地摆动着，试图让Bond的手指更加深入。Bond让他的手指保持温柔但没被动摇，在Q甜蜜温暖的身体里从容不迫地滑动着。

“James，” Bond再次刷过Q的那一点，让Q发出一声粗哑的近乎绝望的喘息，嘴唇贴上Bond的脖颈。“你怎么 ** _知道_** 的？”

Bond感到有什么从他体内涌出，黑暗而原始，且无法抑制。“因为你是 ** _我的_** ，”他低吼道，“所有，你的一切。”他的左臂环上Q的后腰，抬高他的窄腰以便让他再推进一指。“我全部收下了。（I’m going to take it all.）”

Q的手倏地在Bond的头发里收紧了，他的脑袋被拉低与Q陷入激烈的亲吻中，Q几乎是疯狂的，舔着咬着Bond的唇，如饥似渴地索求着他，直到Bond气喘吁吁地抽身。

Bond跪下来，当他把Q整个吞进直到根部的时候，他听到Q肺部的空气像是全被挤出来了。Q在他底下扭动翻腾着，他的大腿在Bond肩上沉甸甸的，因为Bond残忍地在他身上手口并用而使不上一点力气。

“我不……我不能……”Q简直在啜泣。

Bond退开，他的声音沙哑。“你可以的。你已经快到了（You’re so close.）”他无法把视线从Q脸上移开，他的眉毛仿佛因为痛苦而紧皱着，他的嘴唇鲜红，因为亲吻而有些发肿，Bond留下的吻痕点缀在他伸展开的苍白脖颈上。老天啊，但他真迷人，就这么看着他让Bond感到一阵性奋席卷至全身，它来得如此猛烈几乎像是疼痛。“射给我，”Bond低语道，他的牙齿紧贴着Q的大腿内侧。“ ** _为了我。_** ”

他重新继续吮吸着Q的龟头，令Q哭喊出声，整个身体充满张力地拱起。Bond的舌头在头部打着转，手指无情地抽插着。这不是他平常的套路，只剩那股强烈的欲望想要占有Q，彻头彻尾的。几下戳刺之后，他感觉到Q开始收紧包裹着他的手指，他的阴茎在Bond的嘴里硬到不能再硬，然后高潮席卷了他。

Bond继续用手和嘴操着他，从Q筋疲力尽的身体里压榨出一阵又一阵的颤抖，直到Q笨拙地把手伸进他的头发里，因为过于敏感而呻吟时，他才停下。 

Bond终于退开，额头抵着Q的肚子，粗重的喘息打在敏感的皮肤上。

Q现在闭着眼。他瘫靠在墙角，他颤抖的双腿从Bond肩上放下来之后随意摇晃着。Bond缓慢地，周身酸痛地站起身来，感觉到那些艰难的日子和残酷的任务在他每一块关节里嘎吱作响。他的手从Q的膝盖沿着大腿轻抚上他的背，让Q向前坐起来。

Q发出一声轻哼，向前倒进Bond的怀里，他的手缠绕上Bond的腰，他的脸紧贴着Bond的锁骨。 Bond把脸埋进Q的发丝里，专注地呼吸着。他感到头晕目眩，他的腿在发抖，但Q柔软的温暖的香气安抚了他。他仍然对失败的任务耿耿于怀，但刚刚他们做的那些事不知怎么的磨平了那之前叫嚣着要毁灭他的黑暗的尖锐棱角，让他感觉轻松而空虚。

现在他感到筋疲力尽了，他的身体摇晃了一会儿，眼睛开始闭上了，然后他又强迫他们睁开。

他想问Q还好吗，但如果他问了大概只会招来一阵抱怨。取而代之，他在Q的头顶印下一个轻柔的吻，在不情愿地放松他的怀抱之前最后一下紧紧地抱着他。

“你觉得Met还在外面等我们吗？”他喃喃道。

他能感觉到Q抵着他微笑。“嗯，我结账的时候多塞给那酒保两百磅，让我们单独呆着。”

Bond摇了摇头，哼笑着。“该死的天才。”

Q终于抬起头来，以一种灵活的方式活动着他的脊椎，然后再次靠回他的怀抱里。他的微笑温柔而慵懒。“你不能说你没被警告过。”

Bond哼了一身表示同意，俯下身在那三寸不烂之舌的嘴上印下另一个轻吻。当他再次后退，Q的笑容消失了，他的眼睛认真地搜索着Bond脸上的表情。“回家？”他问道。

Bond把Q从柜台上拉下来抱进怀里，发现他站不稳的时候紧紧地抱住他。“回家，”他同意道。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文到这里就差不多结束啦，感谢大家的耐心，真抱歉这一章拖了那么久。之后可能会再要一篇同作者的授权翻译。


	6. The Leap 尾声

“下一个转角又来了一个，大约在走廊前方四米。不要扔掉你的瓦尔特，007，你听明白了吗？ _别_ 扔掉你的瓦尔特。“

Bond后背紧贴着墙壁。他的眼睛看向最近的监控摄像头，在他躬身躲过转角的时候朝着摄像头眨了眨眼，右臂向前挥舞着。“在你给我配备了这些可爱的飞刀之后我怎么会扔掉我的瓦尔特呢？“他低声说道，小刀随着一声满足的闷声直直插进警卫的胸前。

Q气坏了的哼声清楚地透过耳机传来。“那些是 _原型样品_ ，007。你竟然真的从我工作台上把它们顺走了？“

“把它当作是实战测试吧。“

“讨厌鬼。（Infuriating man）”Bond因为Q声音里难以掩饰的爱慕而露出微笑，尽管他是在抱怨。“有时我真讨厌你，你知道吗？”Q稍稍打趣道，然后他的声音再次变得清脆而专业。“在走廊的尽头，第一个转角右转，再上一层。还是在屋顶上。对了，还有最后一个警卫，然后从这里开始应该就轻而易举了。”

Bond跑过转角，当他飞奔上楼梯的时候他的笑容逐渐扩大。他和Q已经饶了太久圈子了，两人都不敢迈出最后一步。他们到底他妈的在害怕什么？他们都知道对方的感觉。对于像他们这样的人来说，这件事从来不会有完美的时刻。

“你不讨厌我，你知道的。“Bond在喘息间观察着情况。“你 _爱_ 我。你绝对，非常，百分之百，从头到脚， _无可救药_ 地爱着我。（You are absolutely, positively, one hundred percent, head over heels, _hopelessly_ in love with me.）

老天啊，就算因为任务他的肾上腺素飙升，他也能感到他的心跳因为Q在通讯另一头震惊的沉默漏了一拍。

“是的，well…”Q终于语无伦次道。“五十步笑百步。（pot, kettle.）”Bond的心脏再次开始跳动，暖意在他的胸膛里汇聚。

“的确，”Bond同意道，他用另一把飞刀的刀柄塞住了通往屋顶的门，全身血液因为欣喜而欢歌。“百分之百。从头到脚。 _无可救药。_ ”

Q再度开口时声音充满情意。“厚脸皮的混蛋。”他清了清嗓子。“西北方向，离隔壁的屋顶有五米，然后消防梯在你左边20米的地方。”

“收到。”Bond飞奔，屋顶的沥青在他脚下嘎吱作响。

“噢，还有，James？”

“Yes？Q？”

Q的声音温暖且低沉。“快点回家。”

Bond咧嘴一笑。“我会的。”他一个助跑起跳，向空中一跃，笑意不散，全心全意相信着—一如既往—Q会带他回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ending. I finally finished it before the end of 2017. It's my first time to do translation. Although I still have many to improve, it makes me proud.   
> Thank you dr_girlfriend wrote something so beautiful that could be appreciated even across language. And thank you WISSY_G, my works are based on your achievements.  
> At last, Thank you all the readers. Be nice and kind. Happy New Year 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：这边是续翻，前文请参看WISSY_G太太的翻译，很棒。两个太太那边都要了授权。
> 
> 文中有一些怎么翻都觉得不对的地方感觉保留原文更有味道，就不翻了，还有一些觉得自己词不达意的地方以及感叹词和cursed words，都在括号里写出了原文。


End file.
